


Knit Wear

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky





	Knit Wear

At first no one notices, but how could they? A pair of knitted socks could hardly be seen beneath the large leather boots Dwalin wears, and the few who did where newer army recruits who hardly thought anything of their leader wearing a pair of knitted socks.

Next it’s a knitted scarf worn when during a routine check of the mountains defenses. It raises a few eyebrows, but most trump it up him settling into life back under the mountain. Balin thinks a bit more on it, he having never seen his brother in any sort of knit wear since they were but small children. Dori also takes notices of it; though he doesn’t just forget about since the knit work looks quite like the knit work of a scarf of his own he has. He stews on it for a week, but soon something importance causes his thoughts to stray away from it, and soon it is forgotten.

People really begin to notice something is up is when Dwalin’s knuckle busters are not on, a pair of knitted fingerless gloves are instead. Most have questions, but there isn’t enough ale under the mountain to give them the courage needed to ask about it. Balin tries to ask his brother about it, but cannot find the words to do so, though he does give a pray that Dwalin is not doing anything stupid.

It is Nori who notices before Dori and points it out; both by this point are at a lost since the knit work is nearly identical to a pair of gloves that they both own multiple pairs of. Dori is at a lost at how to talk to Dwalin over it, but he does give vague words of advice and warning to Ori. Nori on the other hand glares more than usual when Dwalin is around, and is seemingly trying to glare the shovel talk into the older and bigger dwarf.

The truth comes out slowly through whispers and rumors. Someone sees Dwalin smirking more than usual leaving the court libraries, and when they enter the library Ori is a bright shade of pink & slightly disheveled in appearance. A solider sees Ori leave Dwalin’s place early one morning. Instances like this become a more common appearance, while more knit wear emerges.

No one says anything about it to the two of them, many not having the bravery needed to bring it up to Dwalin, nor does anyone have the heart to confront sweet little Ori over it. Soon enough the gossip mill finds a new piece meat to gnaw at, so by the time Ori is living pretty much full time at Dwalin’s most don’t bat an eyelash at the news, eager to discuss the newest piece of the story of the moment to discuss. 


End file.
